Obédience
by Splanchnique
Summary: Rui Habashira aimait trois choses: le football américain, les bastons, la liberté. Sauf que pour cette dernière ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle lui échappait. Et ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, finalement... YAOI/Rui x Hiruma
1. Chapitre I: La dette

**Disclaimer: Alors... les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, j'vais me faire une raison...**

**J'ai prévenu avant d'entrer c'est du yaoi hein, vous êtes prévenus, venez pas râler . (Yaoi? Qu'est-ce? Wikipédia mes enfants, wikipédia.)**

**Un Hiruma x Rui, y a pas assez de fics sur eux. J'adore ce couple *_* Et puis ceux qui trouvent Rui pas beau allez voir des bons fanarts. Vous reviendrez vous excuser en bavant.**

**Mouhahaha! Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapitre I : La dette**

Habashira Rui aimait trois choses : le football américain, les bastons et la liberté.  
Pour ce qui était du sport en question, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'obstacle à sa pratique. Il avait toujours pu y jouer et même être le capitaine de sa propre équipe depuis son entrée au lycée.  
Pour les bastons, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait à Zokugaku. Tout le monde avait le coup de poing un peu facile là-bas. Un bon crochet du droit était la façon la plus rapide de régler un différend dans ce lycée.  
Pour la liberté… voilà déjà un mois qu'elle lui faisait défaut, et ce depuis la première fois de sa vie.

A cause d'une seule personne. Un seul homme –à supposer qu'il fut humain- arrivait à diriger le moindre de ses faits et gestes et l'entravait dans chacune de ses actions.

Youichi Hiruma.

Oh, Rui n'était pas un cas unique, loin de là, mais cette situation lui avait fait perdre sa crédibilité auprès des petites frappes des autres lycées, et la réputation de Zokugaku en avait pris un sacré coup.  
A chaque fois que le démon ordonnait, le caméléon s'exécutait, mais un voyant « meurtre » s'allumait dans un coin de son cerveau. Il lui aurait volontiers fait bouffer son ballon.  
Lacets compris.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand le capitaine des Chameleons traînait seul en ville, surtout de nuit, il se devait maintenant d'être méfiant. Il n'avait pas à proprement parler peur –Lui ? Peur ? La bonne blague. – mais il savait que son seul nom ne suffisait plus à faire fuir n'importe qui, comme par le passé.  
Il en fit l'amère expérience ce soir là. Seul, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir tête aux trois lycéens qui avaient décidé que ce serait très amusant de racketter l'ancienne terreur du quartier. Après tout, Habashira Rui était devenu une mauviette, capable de s'incliner devant un type bâti comme une ablette, pas vrai ?  
Acculé contre un mur, la joue douloureuse, il ne put que s'écraser contre les briques en espérant fusionner avec elle. Il se sentait comme un chat au milieu d'une meute de chiens affamés.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour heureux –non, content, n'exagérons rien- d'entendre cette voix moqueuse.

« Eh fuckin' mauviettes, c'est lâche un trois contre un. »

Les racketteurs se retournèrent vers l'inconscient qui osait les déranger.

« Tire-toi avant que tu sois mêlé à ça !  
- Ca risque de devenir inégal, dans ce cas.  
- Clair, il a l'air encore plus faible que son pote.  
- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là. »

Rui le regarda avec horreur sortir ce petit carnet noir de la poche arrière de son jean, avec un immense sourire garni de crocs effilés que aurait pu lui envier une hyène.  
Hiruma s'humecta le doigt d'un air satisfait et feuilleta son précieux livre. Il lui suffit de quelques vagues allusions et d'un aplomb à toute épreuve pour que le visage des trois racailles passent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, pour finir blancs comme des linges.  
Il referma son bien dans un claquement sec.

« Vous ne voudriez pas que ça se sache, mmh ? »

Autant demander à Cerberus s'il avait faim.

« Disparaissez »

Rui cru essuyer un blizzard tant la voix d'un démon était glaciale. Ses trois agresseurs s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste et le capitaine des Chameleons se redressa, massant sa joue qui gonflait lentement mais sûrement. Puis il se sentit forcé d'articuler ce mot qui lui arracha la gorge.

« Merci.  
- Ca fera deux mois de plus, fuckin' esclave. »

Le leader de Zokugaku serra les poings et les dents. Comment avait-il pu être soulagé de voir ce sale type ?!  
Hiruma se détourna et reprit son chemin. Puis il regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'écria :

« Bon tu te bouges fuckin' lézard ? Si tu restes dans cet état tes gars vont se foutre de toi demain. Viens. »

Rui cligna des yeux, interdit. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être capable d'une telle attention –car c'en était une. Le caméléon lui emboîta le pas après un long temps d'hésitation.

*****

« Pas comme ça fuckin' lézard ! Putain, faut tout te faire ! »

Hiruma s'empara du glaçon que tenait Rui d'un mouvement brusque.  
Le démon l'avait emmené chez lui, vu que le lieu de l'agression était tout proche. Habashira s'attendait à tout –même à des douves autour de la maison, et une salle de torture, des catacombes et autre oubliettes en pièces principales- sauf à une demeure moyenne et normale.  
Le quaterback des Devil Bat fit rouler le glaçon sur la joue douloureuse de Rui. Ce dernier grimaça sur le coup, mais ça lui fit un bien fou, il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Hiruma laissa fondre le cube de glace et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Là. Comme ça tes gars n'y verront que du feu demain, Fuckin' reptile.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Hiruma hausse un sourcil vaguement interrogateur.

« Tu perds ton temps à me soigner pour pas que j'ai l'air d'un con devant les autres ?  
- Ouais, à peu près.  
- Si mes types me rabaissent, ça devrait te faire marrer logiquement ! »

« Logiquement » ne devait pas être un mot du vocabulaire du démon, se dit Rui.

« Si tu perds ton crédit auprès de tes joueurs, ton équipe va tomber en miettes, puisque tu les tiens par la peur. Je veux pas voir ça.  
- Comment ça ? Tu serais bien content que l'équipe des Chameleons disparaissent te fous pas de moi !  
- Il nous faut une équipe adverse pour nous entraîner de temps à autre. Et puis j'aime bien les abrutis qui ont un rêve. Ce serait con de tout gâcher pour une joue enflée. T'es pas d'accord fuckin' lézard ? »

Habashira resta interdit. Ce sale type avait plus de considération qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Allez, dégage d'ici maintenant. »

Rui s'exécuta sans discuter et quitta la maison d'Hiruma. Il en sortit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'y était rentré.  
Il n'arrivait plus à détester totalement ce mec.  
Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Depuis le match « amical » contre les Chameleons, il n'avait pu se sortir ce fuckin' lézard de la tête.  
Appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, il regardait le caïd repartir et quitter le quartier, mâchant son chewing-gum. Sa bulle éclata et il repensa à son plan si parfait qu'il avait finalement modifié à la dernière seconde.  
Les cinq millions de yens du pari étaient destinés au club, à la base. Ce petit local miteux avait fait son temps et avec le nombre d'équipiers croissant, il était nécessaire de l'agrandir.

Puis en voyant Habashira, il s'était dit que le proviseur lui ferait encore une petite faveur –comme ça, gratuitement. Alors il avait opté pour l'esclavage de masse. Ca ne présentait finalement que des avantages.  
De un : son local était quand même flambant neuf.  
De deux : il avait un paquet d'hommes à tout faire, totalement dévoués.  
De trois, et le plus important dans ce nouveau plan : il pouvait désormais garder un œil sur leur leader et pouvait, tout doucement, l'attirer dans ses filets.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

**Reeeviews? Ce serait gentil n_n#**

**Après j'peux pas vous forcer (et tant mieux)**

* * *


	2. Chapitre II: Le Contrat

**Deuxièèèème chapitre! J'aime bien faire tourner Habashira en bourrique -Hiruma aussi je pense.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II :Le Contrat**

Rui cru qu'il allait le tuer. Là. Tout de suite

Hiruma s'était rendu au lycée Zokugaku et avait affranchi tous les élèves encore sous son contrôle comme quoi il devait partir pour un genre d'entraînement spécial machin chose aux Etats-Unis… Les lycéens avaient hurlé, jubilé, pensaient déjà à fêter ça, Habashira le premier. Jusqu'à ce que le démon pointe un index accusateur dans sa direction.

« Sauf toi. »

L'allégresse s'était tue, et les délinquants fixait leur leader, interdits. Le sourire d'Hiruma lui dévora le visage, et il avança vers le caïd, pendant que les nouveaux affranchis reculaient. Sait-on jamais, ceux encore à portée seraient peut-être de nouveau soumis aux lois du démon…  
Ce repli permis à Hiruma de chuchoter quelques mots particulièrement vexants pour Rui.

« Après tout, tu as encore une dette envers moi. »

Si les autres lycéens avaient entendu ça, ils auraient lynché leur capitaine sans vergogne. Habashira Rui ne devait rien à personne, il devait absolument en être ainsi…  
Malgré tout, ces hommes avaient un mauvais pressentiment et regardait le quaterback des Chameleons de travers. Car certes, on ne résistait pas à la volonté d'Hiruma. Mais on ne s'y pliait pas seul. Le démon préférait généralement l'esclavage de masse.  
C'est qu'il devait y avoir un motif particulièrement lourd et donc honteux.  
Mais quand les lycéens osait lui demander la raison de cette exception, il parlait vaguement d'un problème entre joueurs de foot US.  
En fait, ce n'était pas non plus totalement faux.

Après le rappel de sa dette, le blond avait ajouté une requête. Pendant 40 jours, il serait tranquille, libre, ou presque. A la condition expresse qu'il inscrive les Devil Bats au tournoi d'automne. Les inscriptions s'ouvraient quelques jours après le départ de l'équipe de Deimon et il n'était physiquement pas possible –même pour Hiruma- d'être à deux endroits à la fois.

« Tu feras bien ça pour moi, fuckin' lézard. »

Ce n'était pas une question

C'était un ordre.

Rui ne trouva pas en lui assez de perfidie –ni assez de cran devant la perspective d'être, au retour d'Hiruma, réduit en esclavage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie (si le démon était de bonne humeur) ou enterré six pieds sous terre- pour désobéir. Malgré les supplications de son équipe.

« Chef ! Ce sera plus simple de ne pas le faire !  
Chef ! c'est vrai ! On pourrait aller plus loin plus facilement dans le tournoi !  
Chef ! Posez ce stylo !  
Chef ! Faites pas ça ! »

Il griffonna rapidement « Devil Bat, lycée Deimon » avant de reposer le stylo comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il eut une grimace de dégoût et se détourna du bureau d'inscription, les membres de son équipe sur les talons.  
Maintenant, sa dette avait pris fin.  
Enfin, il pensait.

Il reçut une lettre une semaine plus tard, avec un timbre en forme de Devil Bat, estampillée d'Oklahoma City. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là-bas ces crétins? Et il préférait éviter de se demander ou Hiruma avait pu trouver ce timbre.  
Il déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre, où il n'y avait que quelques mots, à la police serrée et pointue.

_J'ai bien fait de te faire confiance, fuckin' lézard._

Le quaterback lâcha la lettre comme il avait jeté le stylo de l'inscription. Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir que… Qui lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas désobéir ?  
Rui eut un petit rire.

Désobéir.

C'est ça.

Hiruma était connu pour que tous ses plans soient exécutés à la perfection, ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il savait au moment même où il lui avait ordonné qu'il allait le faire. Mais quelque chose arrivait à le choquer dans cette lettre…  
Il reprit le papier du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci le morde, et relu les mots d'Hiruma. Rui trouva de suite ce qu'il trouvait louche.

…_de te faire confiance… _

Le leader de Zokugaku s'étrangla. Depuis quand ce foutu mec faisait _confiance_ aux autres ? Même à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, il continuait à se foutre de sa gueule.  
Il froissa la succincte lettre et la jeta rageusement à la poubelle. Il avai encore ployé l'échine devant Hiruma, et celui-ci n'en avait pas douté une seul seconde.  
Merde ! Comment osait-il le traiter ?! Lui, le leader du lycée le plus craint de Tokyo !  
Il trouva la réponse seul.  
Comme son esclave personnel.  
Et en tant que tel, Rui se devait d'obéir sagement aux ordres.  
Comme pour confirmer ses réflexions, le caïd reçut une enveloppe identique à la première dès le lendemain. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et failli la déchirer sous le coup de la colère.

_Et ne crois pas que ta dette a été effacée._

Habashira envoya la lettre rejoindre sa jumelle de la veille et jura. Les dettes contractées avec Hiruma n'étaient pas réputées pour être lourdes – enfin si, mais pas principalement. Elles étaient connues pour être longues.  
Une dette avec le Diable réincarné était un contrat, valable jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux signataires.

Rui doutait de survivre au démon. Il était désormais bel et bien en affaire avec le commandant des Enfers et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Très certainement.

* * *


	3. Chapitre III: L'Ordre

**Chapitre III : L'Ordre**

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui réveilla Rui. Il jura. Quel con pouvait appeler aussi tôt ?

« _YA-HA ! Réveillé fuckin' lézard ?_ »

Forcément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…  
_- Ramène tes potes à l'aéroport, on a pas de transport pour rentrer. T'as 20 minutes pour rappliquer reptile de mes deux !_ »

Clic.

Rui resta pantois un bon moment, analysant la situation, et bondit enfin de son lit pour s'habiller. Il était en train d'enfiler son trench coat blanc, avant de suspendre ses gestes. Il faisait quoi là ?

*****

Il obéissait, comme un animal de compagnie docile et craintif. Hiruma regardait distraitement par le hublot de l'avion quand son sourire dément naquit sur ses lèvres. Il le savait, il le sentait. Là-bas, Rui obtempérait gentiment sans même se rendre compte que le démon bouffait son orgueil, morceau par morceau.

Le démon adorait ça, ce pouvoir absolu qu'il exerçait sur son entourage, tout âge, sexe, et situation confondus.

Il ne se demandait même pas quelle genre de torture il pouvait bien lui infliger en cas de retard.  
Rui ne le serait pas, c'était évident.

*****

« Chef ? Pourquoi on va par là ?  
- C'est la route qui mène à l'aéroport, chef, vous savez ?  
- Vos gueules, roulez ! »

Le caméléon cabra sa moto et accéléra, ulcéré. Il avait suivi les ordres à la lettre, sans se poser de question. Où s'était carapaté sa fierté ? Depuis quand il laissait sa liberté lui filer entre les doigts ?  
Il hoqueta soudain.  
Depuis quand il _aimait_ ça ?

*****

« Hiruma-san ? On fait comment pour rentrer ? se risqua Sena. A pied ? »

Tout l'équipe déglutit. Les 2000 km de la Death March leur avait suffit.

« T'inquiète pas, fuckin' crevette, dit-il avec un sourire garni de crocs. Nos taxis arrivent. »

Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent le fond du parking et il aperçut enfin la vingtaine de moto tant attendue. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Hiruma défia Rui du regard.

« T'as failli être en retard, fuckin' reptile !  
- J'suis à l'heure, ferme-la !  
- T'as pensé au gros lard et aux bagages au moins ? il désigna Kurita et les sacs d'entraînement du pouce pour appuyer sa question.  
- Pour qui tu me prends, enfoiré ? On a ce qu'il faut.  
- Y a interêt. En selle fuckin' morveux. » s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de ses joueurs.

Hiruma grimpa derrière Habashira sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Qu'est-ce que…  
- C'est une manie de jamais finir tes questions ? Roule fuckin' lézard. »

Le caméléon se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer et enclencha le démarreur. Le démon lui enserra la taille pour ne pas tomber.  
Rui n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie.

Hiruma joignit ses mains sur le ventre du motard et s'autorisa un petit sourire moqueur. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'être aussi proches. Très agréable.  
Il était plutôt satisfait de sa petite manœuvre et sentait le caïd se laisser gagner par la tension et la gêne. Le démon eut un sourire narquois et, resserrant sa prise autour de la taille d'Habashira pour se stabiliser, hissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

« C'est le prochaine à droite, n'oublie pas. »

Le leader de Zokugaku ne comprit pas comment il n'avait pas mis un coup de guidon tant le murmure de son passager l'avait prit au dépourvu.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à cet abruti ? Déjà qu'une telle proximité lui filait les jetons, il arrivait à en rajouter une couche.  
Dieu… non, Satan plutôt, seul savait ce que ce taré était capable de faire.

Rui ne fut soulagé que quand le lycée Deimon se profila à l'horizon. Lui et sa bande s'arrêtèrent devant la grille d'entrée, et déposèrent leurs passagers. Seuls les plus aimables des Devil Bats remercièrent les motards pour leur aide.  
Malgré tout le caméléon restait pétrifié sur son engin. Le blond était toujours assis derrière lui.

« Hiruma-kun, commença Mamori, tu ne viens pas ?  
- J'ai deux-trois trucs à voir avec lui, lâcha-t-il en accompagnant ses dires d'une tape sur l'épaule de son conducteur. M'attendez pas. »

Hiruma s'assit en travers de la selle, presque dos à Habashira et la jeune fille acquiesça. Elle et l'équipe se dirigea vers le local pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur bagage. Le démon regarda le reste des lycéens de Zokugaku.

« Pareil pour vous, dégagez, ça vous concerne pas. »

Ils se consultèrent du regard et attendirent l'aval –un faible hochement de tête- de leur chef pour s'exécuter.  
Le quaterback resta assis, dos au motard, bras croisés, mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

Rui ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il s'étouffe avec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? gémit le caméléon.  
- C'est drôle, tes gars t'obéissent toujours. S'ils savaient que trois types t'avaient mis au pied du mur –au propre comme au figuré- ils seraient peut-être moins fidèles. Tu serais seul, avec une moto aux pneus éventrés.  
- Et ? Bordel tu veux en venir où ? »

Il s'impatientait et se retourna vers Hiruma, qui restait obstinément dos à lui.

« Ta dette est toujours d'actualité. Et le sera encore longtemps. Très longtemps. »

Le démon eut ce rire grinçant qui lui était propre, et qui glaçait le sang d'Habashira aussi sûrement que ses menaces. Le motard se réinstalla correctement sur la selle, empoignant le guidon, prêt à démarrer, même si son passager restait assis derrière lui.

« Au fait, c'était pas sympa de jeter mes lettres comme ça. Dire que j'ai fait l'effort de t'en envoyer.  
- Comment sais-tu que… »

Il cru sentir un souffle sur sa nuque et un croc effleurer son cou.

« Je connais _tout_ de toi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Rui se retourna vivement. Il était seul sur sa moto et entreprit de fuir, démarrant immédiatement.

Oui, c'était bien le mot qui se gravait dans chaque parcelles de son esprit.  
_Fuir_, avant qu'il soit définitivement à la botte d'Hiruma.


	4. Chapitre IV: Le Doute

**Chapitre IV : Le Doute**

Hiruma avait toujours le contrôle de tout, Rui s'en rendait encore un peu plus compte.  
Cette sensation chaude contre son dos, ce souffle sur sa nuque, tout ça l'avait fait frémir. De crainte, bien sûr. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui remuait les entrailles de beaucoup plus complexe.

Cette même chose pendant que le démon lui mordillait la gorge, taquin, ou lui glissait les mains sur la taille. Habashira trembla, les yeux à demi-clos, perdu dans les brumes de son esprit. Il le sentit s'appuyer tout contre lui, effleurant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, joueur, avant de les mordiller.  
Il allait enfin accorder au blond ce baiser tant réclamé quand une voix lui vrilla le cerveau. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'extirpant douloureusement de ce rêve.

Megumi se tapota l'épaule de son shinai, courroucée. L'entraînement était à peine fini que le quaterback s'était assis contre un mur et s'était assoupi dans un temps record. Elle eu une moue agacée quand elle vit l'air désorienté de son capitaine.

« Arrête de t'endormir n'importe où, Rui. Ca en devient vraiment ch… »

Elle eut juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour laisser passer le brun, se ruant vers le lycée sans mot dire, pâle comme un fantôme.

Une fois dans les toilettes pour garçons, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, pour reprendre ses esprits et effacer ces images de sa tête. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à penser à ce genre de choses malsaines ?  
Enfin malsaines… Rui se mordit la lèvre. Il avait… trouvé ça agréable, non ? Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas réel mais à bien y penser il ne trouvait pas ça répugnant. Du tout.  
Il brisa le miroir suspendu au dessus de l'évier d'un coup de poing rageur. Mais à quoi il pensait ?! Ce genre d'idée étaient inconcevable. Ce type était détestable, psychopathe, manipulateur et totalement imprévisible.  
Et sexy.

Ses jurons résonnèrent dans tout le lycée.

*****

Hiruma pianotait sur le clavier de son portable, compilant les dernières données sur le prochain match. Leur tout premier match dans le tournoi du Kanto, contre le lycée Amino –ces fuckin' types gonflés à l'hélium.  
Il passa rapidement en revue l'arbre des rencontres et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'équipe des Zokugaku. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur eux. Si jamais ils se retrouvaient face à face, il se devait d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour les bluffer et les déstabiliser. Et il passerait encore pour un salopard aux yeux de ce fuckin' lézard. Enfin il passait déjà pour ça mais il ne fallait pas que ça empire…  
Il soupira, reposant son front sur sa main, prenant un chewing-gum pour se calmer. Il s'intéressait beaucoup trop à ce type, ça n'allait pas. Ses plans tournaient tous autour de lui – à part ceux sur le terrain, bien évidemment- et ça l'ennuyait. D'habitude Hiruma était calme, réfléchi, avait de la distance avec son objectif pour mieux l'appréhender.

Mais lui… il ne savait pas comment s'approcher assez pour qu'il baisse sa garde.

Il gonfla sa bulle de chewing-gum. Bah, l'occasion se présentera. Elle se présentait toujours, de toutes manières, il suffit de ne pas la manquer.

*****

Il était parti courir, pour se vider la tête. Son équipe avait refusé de l'accompagner pour cause d'entraînement trop intensif, et ça l'arrangeait bien. L'air frais du soir le vivifiait et lui clarifiait les idées. Objectivement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Toujours objectivement, Hiruma était un sale con. Et encore objectivement, l'association du songe et du démon était particulièrement agréable.  
Il jura tout bas. Enfin de toutes façons, c'était de sa faute : c'est lui qui s'était collé à lui sur la moto, et c'était lui qui s'était assez approché pour que Rui sente son souffle lui chatouiller la peau. Il en eut un frisson rien qu'à y repenser.

Autre chose qui le préoccupait, il était toujours sous ses ordres, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Si tout ce que lui soufflait son inconscient se vérifiait… il n'osait même pas imaginer de quelle manière ce taré le manipulerait pour arriver à ses fins, car –il en était convaincu- il y arriverait.  
De quelle manière il pouvait le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, après tout ? Plutôt que d'essayer de chasser ce fuckin' lézard de ses plans, autant l'inclure dans le plus audacieux qu'il puisse inventer. Il s'en délectait d'avance.

*****

Tapotant presque spasmodiquement son clavier, il énuméra les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui avec un sourire démentiel constamment accroché sur ses lèvres. Quand Sena entra dans le local, il préféra ressortir immédiatement, avant que le démon ne le remarque et ne passe sa bonne humeur sur lui à coups de mitraillette.

*****

Megumi attendait son capitaine à l'entrée de leur lycée, bras croisés, le shinai reposant contre sa jambe. La nuit était tombée et il n'était toujours pas rentré, alors que toute l'équipe était déjà rentrée chez elle pour faire fondre des poches entières de glace sur leurs genoux. Elle le vit enfin arriver, en nage, mais étrangement, il avait l'air plus serein que quand il était parti. La yankee l'avait sentit tendu et maladif le matin, préoccupé l'après-midi. Mais maintenant il avait l'air presque soulagé.

« T'as résolu ton problème, Rui ?  
- De quoi tu parles, encore ?  
- Mmh, je sais pas, je suis pas dans ta tête, elle haussa les épaules. Mais t'as l'air mieux, c'est bien.  
- Fous-moi la paix, Megu. Je savais bien qu'une fille dans l'équipe ça deviendrai vite chiant, pesta-t-il.  
- Redis-moi ça je te sors les boyaux du bide.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Elle sourit, amusée, trop habituée à l'insolence du quaterback pour qu'elle s'offusque pour de vrai. Elle le contourna et rentra enfin chez elle, le laissant devant ce lycée aux allures de squat. Elle l'aimait bien, Rui, un peu comme un petit frère pas bien doué, plus à l'aise avec ses poings et son couteau qu'avec ses sentiments. Ca faisait son charme.

Assis en haut sur le toit du lycée Zokugaku, il profitait du ciel clair pour réfléchir encore un peu. Megu avait raison, il allait mieux. Ce sale type tournait toujours dans son esprit mais il était moins présent, comme étouffé par des idées moins saugrenues. Okay, il avait imaginé tout ça et Hiruma n'avait certainement pas de vues sur lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible, il l'avait juste poussé à bout pour qu'il pense ce genre de conneries. Il s'était fait des films et son cerveau avait traduit tout ça en rêve bizarre.  
Bon, ça n'empêchait qu'il était toujours sous ses ordres, indiscutables et absolus, et qu'il risquait encore sa tête si il ne filait pas droit.

Il haussa les épaules. Bah, il avait l'habitude.

*****

En plein milieu de la nuit, dans le local du football américain du lycée Deimon, un grand rire diabolique éclata, déchirant le silence ambiant.

Hiruma ferma son portable dans un claquement sec, un sourire fou peint sur le visage. Il refermait doucement ses griffes sur le capitaine des Chameleons, dans une intense satisfaction. Il adorait que ses plans se déroulent sans accrocs.  
Mais il persistait un sentiment de malaise au creux de son estomac, qui lui murmurait que même la meilleure de ses prévisions serait pratiquement inutile. Il tapota sur le dessus de son ordinateur, toute allégresse envolée, puis le poussa du bout des doigts de l'autre côté de la table.

Quoique finalement, il n'avait pas envie de planifier tout ça. Comme il se l'était dit plus tôt, l'occasion viendrait. Pas besoin de stratégie pour ça.


	5. Chapitre V: La Défaite

**Chapitre V : La Défaite**

Ils avaient sué sang et eau pour ce pitoyable résultat ? Le match n'était même pas encore terminé contre les Kyoshin Poséidon que l'intégralité de ses joueurs avaient déjà jeté l'éponge. Rui n'avait jamais connu une telle humiliation. Lui, le fier capitaine des Chameleons, était abandonné par toute son équipe. Il en tremblait de rage et de frustration. Les efforts qu'ils avaient pourtant fourni pour…  
Non.  
Les efforts qu'IL avait fourni. Lui seul nourrissait ce rêve d'accéder au Christmas Bowl, alors ? Il aurait hurlé de colère s'il n'avait pas encore été sur le terrain.

Megumi était la fille la plus redoutée du lycée. Elle en avait castré plus d'un d'un coup de pied létal, et personne n'osait vraiment lui adresser la parole –à part Rui. On la considérait comme un bloc de béton armé, incapable de sentiments.  
Pourtant, là tout de suite, elle aurait bien fondu en larmes, si elle se l'était permis. Le désarroi du quaterback et sa propre déception lui transperçaient le cœur avec la force d'un marteau-pilon. Et voir son capitaine s'effondrer ne l'aidait pas à rester impassible.

*****

Tout en haut des gradins, Hiruma gonfla une bulle de chewing-gum, presque peiné pour ce pauvre type. Il avait tout porté à bout de bras pendant des années, et tout lui retombait dessus, au pire moment. Sa bulle rose éclata et il soupira, se relevant de son siège. Le match était terminé, même s'il n'en était qu'à la seconde mi-temps. Un seul joueur ne pouvait pas tenir tête à une équipe entière, et ce, malgré tout le cœur qu'il pouvait y mettre.  
Il descendit se chercher quelque chose à boire, il y avait sûrement un distributeur en bas. Mais étrangement, une fois devant celui-ci, il ne put choisir. Il était tout près des vestiaires des Chameleons, et il ne voulait pas les manquer, à aucun prix. Il resta là, planté devant la machine, pendant les deux quart temps restants.  
Il vit défiler l'équipe vaincue, les têtes et les épaules basses, murmurant injures et malédictions sur l'équipe adverse qui les avait massacrés.  
Il en entendit aussi plusieurs sur leur capitaine. « Taré », « crétin », obsédé par un sport « stupide ».  
Hiruma garda avec peine son sang-froid et appuya enfin sur un bouton du distributeur –totalement au hasard.

*****

Rui resta un long moment sur le terrain, à emplir ses poumons de l'air du Tokyo dôme, avec un regret infini. Tout ça pour rien. Megumi vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule, l'invitant à rentrer se changer. Mais il restait là, debout sur le gazon, son casque pendant au bout de son bras, dans le trouble le plus total.

Fini. Fini. Fini.  
Tout était fini.

Quand cette constatation fit enfin le tour de son cerveau, il réussit à mettre ses jambes en mouvement pour regagner les vestiaires. Mais elles ne le supportèrent pas assez longtemps. Il eut juste le temps de s'effondrer sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Son casque roula jusqu'aux pieds du démon.

Hiruma le ramassa, du bout des doigts, s'avançant vers le caméléon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu -ni imaginé- dans cet état là. Il en avait presque la gorge nouée, tant son émotion était palpable.  
Rui leva enfin les yeux sur ce sale type. Jusqu'ici ? Il venait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'ici ? Il n'en avait déjà pas assez bavé, il lui en fallait encore plus? Contre toute attente, la démon lui tendit son casque, le visage fermé, ce qu'il interpréta comme de la compassion. Hiruma était sans doute le mieux placé pour comprendre son ressenti.

Le spectacle que lui offrait ce fuckin' lézard ne le laissait pas de marbre. En tout cas, pas intérieurement. Il savait qu'il pourrait être dans le même état que lui si jamais le Christmas Bowl s'envolait devant eux, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il savait bien que le capitaine des Chameleons tout comme lui, retiendrait ce rêve qui leur coulait entre les doigts jusqu'à s'en arracher les mains.  
Il savait qu'ils ne vivaient que pour ça.

Rui trouva assez de forces pour se relever, et sortir son couteau papillon de dessous d'une de ses protections. Après tout, il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire perdurer. Habashira Rui ne le quittait jamais, ainsi en allait la légende. Mais le démon n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Etait-il devenu si pathétique ?

« J'ai porté cette équipe et ce rêve. Je les ai emmené jusqu'ici pour qu'ils abandonnent ? Je les tiens par la peur. Comme toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

Le visage d'Hiruma parut s'assombrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent entre nous ? Pourquoi tes joueurs te suivent ? Tu les exploites, les tyrannises et ils te font encore aveuglément confiance ? POURQUOI ? »

Le hurlement du quaterback vrilla les tympans du blond, mais il ne broncha pas. Il ne perçut même pas le tintement de la lame tombant sur le carrelage, tant il fut surpris quand il sentit les deux mains puissantes de Rui s'accrocher à son col comme à une bouée de secours.

Le caméléon n'avait même plus la force d'avoir honte. Il s'accrochait à Hiruma comme si c'était son dernier rempart face à cette atroce réalité de la défaite. Ses yeux se recouvraient d'un brouillard humide et il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Devant ce mec ?  
Plus rien n'importait vraiment de toutes façons.

Le capitaine des Devil Bat n'aurait jamais pensé à inclure ce genre de situation dans un de ses plans. Rui avait plaqué son front contre son torse mince, pleurant à en fendre l'âme –pour peu que le démon en ait encore une. Il sentait pourtant que quelqu'un était encore dans le coin, mains il ne pu s'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs, comme une caresse réconfortante, entourant les épaules tremblantes du vaincu de son autre bras.

Megumi avait cédé bien avant son capitaine, dès qu'il avait commencé à reprocher tous les maux de la terre à cet Hiruma, en fait. Elle observait la scène avec déchirement, mais elle se dit aussi qu'il y avait quelqu'un de mieux placé qu'elle pour comprendre son ressenti. Elle en était soulagée. La Yankee n'aurait jamais osé parler à un Rui dans cet état.

Son contact avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant. Il était comme une enveloppe de chaleur qui l'apaisait doucement. Il sentait ses larmes se tarir petit à petit, enfoui dans le giron du blond.  
Ce fut cette réflexion qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il repoussa violemment le démon, reculant de quelques pas. Rouge de confusion et de honte, il se détourna pour regagner les vestiaires au pas de course, sans ajouter un mot.

Hiruma soupira, ramassant le casque orphelin du caméléon, encore une fois. Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Il tourna le gros objet rond entre ses longues mains, pensif. Malgré tout, tout ça avait un point positif, non ? Ce fuckin' lézard avait enfin baissé sa garde, et il avait pu mettre un pied dans ce territoire si lourdement protégé.  
Après tout, personne ne l'avait vu pleurer avant lui.

*****

Sa peau d'ordinaire blême prenait une teinte écarlate sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se remettre les idées en place, se laver de ce déshonneur, d'avoir craqué dans les bras de ce type. D'avoir pleuré devant ce putain de démon !  
Il rouvrit les yeux , quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de ses grands cils noirs. Il s'était pourtant senti si bien… Une chaleur salvatrice après la morsure gelée de la défaite.  
Il tourna brusquement le robinet pour changer la température d' « infernale » à carrément « glaciaire ».

« Sors-toi ce gars de la tête, Rui » se murmura-t-il, implorant.

Mais la sensation de cette main perdue dans ses cheveux, ce bras réconfortant, il n'arrivait pas à les oublier.


	6. Chapitre VI: Le Jeu

**Oooookay! On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant, j'ai glandé pendant cinq chapitres on va essayé de se bou-ger! **

**Enfin bref, voilà la suite, celle que vous attendiez tou(te)s! (Ou pas) **

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Le Jeu**

La vie suivait son cours, morne et conventionnelle. En classe, on continuait de l'appeler « voyou » et « fainéant ». Dans la rue, on osait maintenant le traiter de « perdant » et de « raté ». Ca lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête tout ça.  
Il avait cru que sa défaite aller empêcher le monde de tourner. Même pas.  
Mais elle persistait à lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche.

L'équipe se passerait de lui pour l'instant. Il était trop abattu pour remettre les pieds sur le terrain. Megumi elle-même y était à contrecœur, mais c'était son devoir en tant que manager d'épauler les recrues restantes, ces quelques joueurs qui n'avaient pas abandonné, pour l'année suivante.  
Le club devait survivre pour que Rui y revienne un jour.

Le caméléon erra longtemps dans les rues de Tokyo. Il était parti du lycée en milieu de matinée, et en début d'après-midi, ses pas le conduisirent d'instinct vers ce lieu qu'il avait cent fois maudit au cours de la semaine. Le Tokyo Dôme.  
Il réfléchit un court instant et finit par y pénétrer, comme résigné. Ca l'aiderait peut-être à passer à autre chose.

Rui arriva juste à temps pour constater la victoire des Devil Bats contre les Kyoshin Poseidons. Le quaterback eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur les gradins avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Etait-ce si simple ? Deimon avait arraché le victoire de quelques points contre Zokugaku, la dernière fois. Et là où son équipe s'était faite laminer, Hiruma avait réussi à mener ses joueurs vers la demi-finale.  
C'était rageant. Si cet enfoiré y arrivait alors pourquoi lui… Il soupira.  
Ce genre de question n'avait plus d'importance.

*****

Le démon avait remarqué cette grande silhouette blanche du coin de l'œil, arrivée dans le public vers la fin du match.  
Evidemment. Habashira venait ruminer son cuisant échec, attitude qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il fallait que quelqu'un le secoue, lui redonne le goût du jeu. Le Christmas Bowl resterait un rêve pour ce fuckin' lézard, mais il fallait qu'il réagisse à tout prix, avant qu'il ne tombe dans le dégoût.  
Si ce sport se mettait à l'écœurer, c'était foutu.

Hiruma se changea en un temps record et s'éclipsa des vestiaires, sans que son équipe s'en aperçoive. Si ses prévisions étaient justes –hypothèse superflue, elles l'étaient _toujours_- il se trouverait…  
Là.

Assis sur le banc de touche, Rui laissa son regard s'égarer sur cette grande étendue verte. A quoi bon jouer si on ne sait que perdre ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, résigné. Ce sport n'était pas être fait pour lui finalement.

« C'est toute la niaque que t'as, fuckin ' lézard ? Pas étonnant que t'ai perdu. »

Rui ne se retourna pas. Le ton et le sourire narquois que le démon avait dans la voix l'agaçait assez pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de le regarder.

« Fous le camp. J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes.  
- J'aime pas parler aux gens quand ils ne me regardent pas. Retourne-toi au moins.  
- Ta gueule.  
- Oh, si tu le prends comme ça… »

Hiruma feuilleta ostensiblement son carnet de menaces. Mais il doutait pour la première fois de son efficacité. Et il avait raison.

« Je m'en tape. Balance ce que tu veux sur mon compte mais fous-moi la paix ! »

Le démon referma son livret noir et s'approcha du leader des Chameleons.

« T'as qu'à considérer qu'on les a démonté pour vous.  
- Arrête, tu deviens mielleux. Et je veux pas d'une dette de plus.  
- Moi aussi j'aurais voulu me battre contre toi. »

Rui se tourna enfin vers le capitaine de Deimon. Ses yeux brillaient de sincérité et son visage semblait plus fermé et sérieux que jamais.

« Alors continue le football Américain. Et quand on aura notre club à l'université, on se foutra de nouveau sur la gueule, dans les règles. »

Habashira resta interdit devant tant de conviction. Comment pouvait-il voir aussi loin ?

« Ta dette est encore d'actualité. Je ne l'effacerai que quand on se sera affronté une nouvelle fois sur le terrain. »

Le brun se releva du banc, désemparé, submergé par une vague d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait à maîtriser qu'avec peine. Ce démon… l'aidait ? Il voulait qu'il remonte la pente ? Le motivait avec cette histoire de dette ? En fait, peu lui importait la forme, il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.  
Tout sa douleur, sa hargne et sa passion.  
La digue qui contenait ses larmes jusque là céda brutalement, encore une fois. Bon Dieu il devait absolument chialer devant ce type ? Encore ?  
Bizarrement, le caméléon était certain que le blond n'en profiterait pas pour le faire chanter, contrairement à ses habitudes.

A nouveau, il sentit les doigts du capitaine de Zokugaku se crisper sur sa chemise. Un pas de plus avait été fait dans cet espace si peu accessible.  
Cette fois, l'occasion était parfaite. Le genre d'opportunité qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois et qu'il faut à tout prix saisir. Ce qu'Hiruma fit.  
Prenant entre ses mains fines le visage anguleux de Rui, il lui releva la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Le démon gageait que la caméléon avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour qu'il se rende compte immédiatement de la situation.  
Alors autant en profiter.

Rui crut un moment qu'il avait regagné son rêve. Une sensation chaude et rassurante, presque câline, lui envahit les sens. Un croc aiguisé lui effleura la bouche, dans une invitation joueuse, et il sentit une langue humide et tiède quémander amoureusement l'accès à ses lèvres. Il céda bien vite, plongeant dans la volupté la plus complète. Son abandon dura jusqu'à ce que ce baiser langoureux soit rompu, et il reprit ses esprits.

Hiruma recula d'un pas pour se détacher d'Habashira. Ce fuckin' lézard se débrouillait diablement bien. Il craignait de prolonger cet instant, au cas où Rui le repousse une nouvelle fois, si il réalisait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Si jamais il refusait à nouveau son contact, c'était définitivement fichu.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Il aurait voulu que tout ça dure plus longtemps mais… le risque était trop grand.

Le capitaine des Chameleons porta d'instinct une main à sa bouche, reculant de plusieurs pas. Il venait de faire quoi là ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Déjà, l'incident de la semaine dernière maintenant ça…  
Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à fuir, comme la fois précédente, car s'il se dérobait à nouveau, il sentait que quelque chose –quelque chose de plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru- risquait de se briser. Il fixa Hiruma droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse sensée au fond de ces iris noirs.  
Comme toujours, il n'y en avait pas.

Le quaterback des Devil Bats osa faire un pas en avant, pour voir. Le brun ne recula pas, comme pétrifié et il sut qu'il avait presque gagné. Alors le blond préféra se détourner pour le laisser encore un peu avec ses doutes et sa confusion. Cette fois, ce ne serai pas à lui de faire le premier pas, il en était sûr.

Rui resta finalement seul sur le terrain, Hiruma étant déjà parti rejoindre son équipe. Ce type le manipulait à la perfection. Aucune faille dans ses plans, aucun élément laissé au hasard. Il était comme un chat qui s'approchait, attirant et séducteur, avant de s'éloigner dès que l'on tend une main pour le caresser. C'était un jeu sadique, dont le but devenait de plus en plus clair pour Habashira.

Le démon charmait, inaccessible malgré tout, et le caméléon n'avait pu que se soustraire à cette manœuvre. Et cette dernière manche avait désigné le vainqueur.  
Il avait été esclave par la menace, au départ. Mais là, Rui savait que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça.  
Cette fois, c'était son cœur qui était resté prisonnier de ce baiser.

* * *

**Oh et j'vous ai dis que dans deux chapitres y aurait un lemon? -hiark hiark-**

* * *


	7. Chapitre VII: L'Attente

**Chapitre VII : L'attente**

« Finalement, t'es revenu. Je pensais pas que tu te ramènerais ici si vite.  
- Je joue pas, je viens juste me poser.  
- T'es encore le capitaine, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Megumi haussa les épaules. Elle ne le montrait pas mais dans le fond, elle était heureuse que Rui aille mieux. La preuve en était qu'il se trouvait au bord du terrain. Malgré tout, il regardait les joueurs d'un œil distrait, comme préoccupé par des raisons bien moins avouables que de vouloir se remettre au football.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, s'inquiéta la yankee.  
- Rien te concernant, c'est bon.  
- T'es ailleurs.  
- J'ai pas envie de me répéter, Megu. »

Elle n'insista pas, trop respectueuse du quaterback pour le harceler de questions. Elle savait quand il fallait se taire avec lui, et quand elle pouvait se permettre de le soutenir sans blesser son orgueil. En général, il venait de lui-même se confier à elle, comme un gosse et sa grande sœur. C'était rare, mais ces moments là lui plaisaient bien. Ca montrait que lui aussi avait un fond d'humanité –contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire.  
Elle croisa les yeux verts de son ami, presque implorants, perdus. Elle se retint de sourire et lui tapa un grand coup sur l'épaule avec son shinai.

« Aaaaïe ! Putain qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
- Et toi ? Refais-moi une tête de ce genre je t'explose la gueule !  
- Quelle tête ? Bordel mais t'es vraiment trop… »

Les joueurs ne purent que s'arrêter pour contempler ce spectacle. Leur manager se disputait vertement avec leur capitaine, dans une envolée lyrique d'insultes de toutes catégories –des noms d'oiseaux les plus audacieux aux parties les plus intimes de leur anatomie respective.  
Si Megumi était connue pour son caractère aussi dur que celui d'un homme, elle fit honneur à sa réputation dans les dix bonnes minutes où dura le conflit. Elle cessa enfin de s'époumoner, la voix rauque. Quant à Rui, il reprenait son souffle, le regard hargneux. La yankee lui sourit enfin et lui lança :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le caméléon cligna des yeux et brandit son couteau-papillon vers la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais, c'était sympa. »

Il baissa son arme et la rangea dans la poche de son trench coat. Megumi savait que c'était sa façon à lui de prouver qu'il respectait son interlocuteur.  
Elle aurait tout de même voulu qu'il lui parle de son problème, mais elle ne brusquait rien. Ce n'était pas la peine.

« Rui. Si jamais il y a un truc qui te pèse, fonce. T'occupe pas de ton souci, tacle-le, comme tu le ferais dans un match. »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Bah, ça ne lui serait peut-être d'aucune utilité, mais au moins elle l'avait dit et se sentait un peu plus légère.

Rui la fixa un long moment, avant de lui sourire –ce sourire si rare qu'il gardait pour les remerciements gênants- et de quitter le terrain. Cette nana était la seule qu'il supportait. Cette grande sœur au caractère masculin qui l'avait tant aidé. Les autres le craignaient, s'écrasaient devant lui. Elle, lui tenait tête, l'engueulait, le soutenait.  
La seule vraie amie qu'il avait jamais eu.  
Mais maintenant elle n'était plus la seule personne devenue indispensable à ses yeux. Et maintenait il fallait que _ce_ type devienne essentiel pour lui. Sa présence devenait nécessaire, jour après jour.  
Oh, Megumi laisserait bien une petite place à Hiruma dans ce cercle si fermé.

*****

Déjà deux semaines que lui et ce fuckin' lézard avait échangé ce baiser si passionné. Le démon pianotait sur son ordinateur, tentant de chasser son angoisse qui croissait continuellement depuis cet évènement si spécial. Ce n'était pas sa première expérience –loin de là- mais embrasser le caméléon lui avait laissé une petite amertume dans la gorge. Une petite nouveauté qu'il n'avait pas ressenti jusque là avec d'autres.

Ca lui plaisait.

Mais il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis. Il commençait à douter. Si il ne revenait pas finalement, contrairement à ses plans ?  
Il se reprit en écrasant la touche « effacer » de son clavier. Non, non, non. Musashi lui avait déjà fait le coup, il avait juste eu à attendre. Un an et demi certes, mais il était revenu.  
Habashira ferait sûrement de même, même si Hiruma espérait qu'il ne mette pas autant de temps que ce fuckin' vieux.

Il partit du lycée bien avant la fin de l'entraînement. Mamori le sermonna mais il passa outre, la tête totalement ailleurs. Il se devait de faire le point sur toute cette affaire.

Premièrement il avait éprouvé un petit quelque chose pour ce fuckin' reptile, dès le début. Une sorte d'attrait, d'envie sadique de le soumettre à sa volonté –bien plus forte que chez ses autres esclaves.  
Deuxièmement, et c'était là que ça se compliquait, il se surprenait à prendre des gants avec lui. Il devenait patient, attentif au moindre faits et gestes du leader de Zokugaku pour les retourner doucement à son avantage. Alors qu'habituellement, il préférait que ce soit net, rapide, violent. Que son adversaire se mette tout de suite dans la tête que c'était _lui_ qui contrôlait et personne d'autre.  
Pourtant il laissait à Rui une marge de manœuvre, une liberté relative dont lui seul pouvait jouir. Alors qu'un autre… le démon l'aurait usé jusqu'à la corde pour atteindre ses objectifs, sans état d'âme.

Son dernier point était beaucoup, beaucoup plus inquiétant. Lui, que l'on surnommait le Commandant des Enfers, le Diable réincarné, était sensé s'amuser de tout, et ne rien ressentir, pas vrai ? Il aurait dû suivre le chemin qu'il suivait toujours. S'amuser avec ses proies, en tirer le maximum, et les abandonner à leur triste sort. Il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois, retirant de ses manœuvres un plaisir éphémère, mais suffisant, jusqu'à la prochaine victime.  
Ses relations étaient toujours dictées par ce comportement. Les autres étaient là pour le satisfaire, lui, et rien d'autre.  
Pourtant. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer avec Rui. Il avait juste envie… non besoin, qu'il revienne. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'est que son stupide jeu n'était pas allé trop loin et que le caméléon retourne auprès de lui.

Il ricana amèrement. Ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, c'était que son plan s'achève le plus vite possible et qu'il n'ait pas foiré en beauté.

Sa réponse l'attendait à l'entrée du lycée.

Juché sur sa moto, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Enfin si, il savait, mais il ne se rappelait plus vraiment quelle était la stupide impulsion qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Peut-être une envie de revoir le démon qui tenait du suicide.  
Il regardait d'un œil las le lycée Deimon, l'esprit totalement paumé. Megu lui avait tapé dessus, l'avait ensuite engueulé, conseillé et il en était arrivé à se poser ici, comme pour attendre sa petite amie après les cours.  
Il se frappa le front à cette remarque complètement ridicule et hors de propos. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça. Il se redressa un peu sur sa selle quand il vit le blond se diriger vers lui, son ordinateur sous le bras et son sac sur l'épaule.

Rui serra les dents et fit craquer son dos pour se détendre. C'était dingue ce qu'il se sentait nerveux.

Hiruma resserra ses doigts sur son portable, presque inquiet. C'était le moment où il saurait si ses magouilles avaient finalement abouti, ou si elles l'avaient lâché, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, fuckin' lézard ? Déjà que tu vas pas au lycée quand c'est le tien, viens pas squatter celui des autres.  
- Je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire, répliqua-t-il, ignorant la remarque du blond.  
- Genre ? Depuis quand on fait la causette entre joueurs adverses ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, descendant de sa moto.

Habashira était calme, conte toute attente. Il ne semblait ni offusqué, ni en colère. Même au bout de deux semaines, le caméléon aurait eu assez de rancune pour l'être pourtant. Hiruma se surprit à alors espérer.

« Quoi ? reprit-il, sourire narquois à l'appui. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Ca, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Enfin pas autant. Rui l'avait enlacé sans mot dire, plongeant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de raffermir la prise de ses doigts sur son ordinateur avant qu'il ne le lâche.


	8. Chapitre VIII: Le Feu

**Mesdemoiselles vous n'êtes pas là que pour ce que je vous ai promis au chapitre 6 quand même? Si?  
****Ouh j'ai la pression alors TT__TT**

**Amusez-vous bien! -n.n-**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre VIII : Le Feu

Au diable la bienséance et la honte –s'il pouvait user de cette expression dans le cas présent. Le nez enfoui dans le cou du quaterback, Rui n'osait plus bouger, de peur de revenir sur sa décision.

Okay, Hiruma était un sale type. Et un mec aussi, accessoirement, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans ce genre de situation. Mais à dire vrai, il commençait à s'en foutre un peu, de ce genre de détail. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'être là, contre lui, à respirer son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué ces deux dernières semaines.

Le démon ne bougea plus d'un cil, un peu perdu. C'était lui qui avait dominé ce jeu jusqu'à son dénouement. Il avait prédit que ce fuckin' lézard reviendrait vers lui. Il savait qu'il avait gagné depuis ce baiser, qu'il était devenu indispensable. Il savait, oui, pertinemment. Mais Rui avait le don de chambouler son implacable organisation mentale. Ses idées se bousculaient dans son esprit et il lui fallut de longues secondes avant que la connexion bras-cerveau ne se fasse. Il glissa enfin une main derrière la nuque du motard qui lui répondit immédiatement par un baiser aussi ardent que celui qu'ils avaient échangé sur le terrain du Tokyo Dôme.  
Le capitaine des Chameleons se sentait enfin libéré. Ces lèvres, il ne les avait attendu que trop longtemps. En réalité, il n'avait voulu que cela ces deux dernières semaines. Rui l'attira contre lui, mêlant sa langue à celle du démon dans un ballet frénétique, glissant ses mains le long de cette taille et ces hanches étroites.

Il le voulait, c'était une évidence qui se gravait dans sa chair, comme une brûlure au fer rouge. Hiruma se sentait fondre sous les baisers et les caresses du brun. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un type comme lui provoquerait un tel émoi en lui. Il l'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et eut un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Tu ne te contenteras pas de ça, pas vrai, fuckin' reptile ? »

Habashira lui sourit, narquois. Il n'avait pas amené sa moto pour repartir seul.

*****

Le corps du démon était une invitation à la débauche. Allongé sur les draps du lit de Rui, lascif, chemise ouverte, il savait déjà quel effet il allait produire sur son compagnon. Ce fuckin' lézard n'était pas encore habitué au contact d'un homme, et il lui apprendrait, en temps voulu, de quelle façon caresser, embrasser ou bien mordre. Il se redressa quand le jeune homme brun s'approcha du matelas, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Il laissa le blond lui dévorer le cou, laissant quelques sillons humides et traces équivoques le long de sa gorge. Les mains d'Hiruma étaient habiles, expertes. Un simple effleurement lui faisait l'impression d'un électrochoc parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonnait sous ces doigts fins, trouvant toujours le point sensible qui le ferait réagir. Le démon plaqua une main contre son torse, l'obligeant à s'allonger, avec un regard décidé. Il prenait les choses en mains, Rui n'était là que pour découvrir.  
Déboutonnant la chemise du caméléon, il déposa une pléiade de baisers sur ce poitrail musclé, mordant parfois cruellement dans cette chaire si tentante. Courbé au dessus de son partenaire, il glissa sa langue le long de son ventre, arrachant un petit gémissement au brun. Observant ses réactions du coin de l'œil, Hiruma revint lui voler un furtif baiser, avec un sourire rempli de promesses.

Il défit d'un geste habitué le pantalon de son amant, et les doigts d'Habashira se crispèrent violemment sur les draps quand il prit son sexe en bouche. Il se cambra sous ses va-et-vient impitoyables, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer ses soupirs. La langue joueuse du quaterback ne l'aidait en rien à refréner cette montée de plaisir.  
Il était proche de l'extase quand Hiruma relâcha le membre durci de son compagnon. Rui poussa une faible plainte de frustration, et le démon défit la boucle de sa ceinture, beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Saisissant la main du caméléon, il lui lécha deux doigts, consciencieusement, sans le quitter du regard, et le guida jusqu'à cet accès que le brun convoitait tant.

Le caméléon n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Hiruma soit si excitant. Il le vit fermer à moitié les yeux quand il introduit ses doigts en lui, comme il lui avait suggéré. Le démon entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant échapper un long gémissement plaintif. Magnifique dans sa nudité, il était l'incarnation du désir en personne et Rui le voulait, entièrement.  
Le blond se retira et obligea le lycéen à poser ses puissantes mains sur ses hanches fines. Il s'empala sur le membre tendu de son partenaire, dans un faible râle, et amorça son mouvement, rapidement submergé par le plaisir.

C'était si chaud. Rui ferma les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par la sensualité de son amant. Son bassin trouva rapidement le rythme pour onduler sous Hiruma, cambré au dessus de lui, les poings serrés sur son torse. Ses tympans ne percevaient plus que les cris du démon, ravagé par l'orgasme imminent.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi brut, un plaisir aussi violent. Le cri qu'il poussa quand il se libéra enfin sur le ventre du caméléon lui donna l'impression de lui arracher la gorge. Les spasmes de son compagnon lui indiquait d'ailleurs qu'il était lui aussi arrivé au septième ciel, quelques secondes après lui.

La quaterback de Deimon reste assis sur les hanches de celui de Zokugaku, pantois et haletant. Il se retira pour venir rouler sur le flanc, blotti contre Rui.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir quand il avait vu le blond perdre le contrôle sous ses yeux. Ce visage si fermé ou moqueur d'ordinaire, s'était contracté sous ses assauts, presque suppliant. Et les seuls cris qu'il avait pu entendre sortir de sa bouche étaient les insultes qu'ils balançait méthodiquement à à peu près tout le monde. C'était divin de le découvrir ainsi.

Personne avant lui ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Hiruma pesta intérieurement pour avoir abandonné son sang-froid et son stoïcisme légendaires. Mais honnêtement, il ne regrettait rien. Ce fuckin' reptile était le meilleur amant qu'il ait jamais eu.  
Il se redressa sur un coude, attrapant un mouchoir sur sa table de nuit pour nettoyer le ventre de son partenaire pendant que celui-ci reprenait encore son souffle. Il lui devait bien ça.  
Rui se redressa pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je te pensais pas comme ça.  
- Rah, ta gueule, grommela le blond.  
- T'es pas si froid que t'en as l'air finalement. T'es même plutôt brûlant dans ton genre.  
- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, fuckin' lézard. Si jamais ce qui s'est passé ici est connu par qui que ce soit, je te coule dans du béton et je te balance dans le fleuve le plus proche, pigé ? »

Habashira rit, provocateur et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hiruma.

« Oh ? Tu oserais ?  
- Gnnn », fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le démon prit d'assaut ses lèvres, trop proches pour qu'il puisse y résister.

*****

Ce fut en moto, cramponné derrière le caméléon, que le capitaine des Devil Bats arriva au lycée le lendemain matin.  
Sena fut le premier à faire une réflexion une fois le motard reparti.

« Hiruma-san ? Habashira-san a encore une dette envers toi pour qu'il te conduise comme ça ?  
- Plus ou moins, fuckin' nabot. Plus ou moins. »

Il tilta soudain et dégaina une mitraillette de son sac de sport.

« Pourquoi t'es pas encore sur le terrain fuckin' crevette ?! Ramène Eyeshield ou je te troue la peau, c'est clair ?!  
- HIIIII ! » fut la seule réponse de Sena avant qu'il ne se rue vers le local, frôlant son record de vitesse.

Il rangea son arme et se retourna vers l'endroit où il entendait encore vrombir le moteur de la moto et il se surprit à sourire presque tendrement.

Ils étaient désormais liés l'un à l'autre par bien plus qu'une dette.

* * *

**Alors le truc c'est que ça DEVAIT être la fin mais j'ai eu le malheur (ou pas?) de continuer l'anime. Et certains évenements sont... très adaptés pour faire un petit chapitre bonus ¤__¤  
****Donc finalement vous aurez le droit à un épilogue -tadadaaaaa!- **


	9. Epilogue

**Voilà, cette fois c'est le dernier chapitre (oui on sait ce que veut dire épilogue, merci!)  
Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là -n____n- mercimercimerci!**

* * *

« Ras-le-cul d'être ton unique larbin, Youichi ! »

Hiruma leva un sourcil et sa bulle éclata.

« Rui… tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me pointe la gueule enfarinée dans ton lycée et que je les remette à ma botte, sans raison ? Arrête un peu, j'ai besoin de motifs, pour agir.  
- C'est nouveau ça ! Fais quelque chose, bordel !  
- Je vais me débrouiller. » abdiqua-t-il.

Le démon soupira et regarda à nouveau son portable. Il fallait qu'il trouve les prochains adversaires du Death Game pour le surlendemain. Son sourire s'imposa de lui-même sur ses lèvres.

« Rui. Tu ne joues toujours pas, pas vrai ? »

*****

« Les Zokugaku Chameleons ? Hiruma-san c'est un peu… commença Sena.  
- Va leur apporter ça sans discuter, fuckin' morveux. »

Le runningback n'eut même le cœur de protester, même quand il vit que le quaterback lui avait confié une lettre de défi en bonne et due forme.  
Et comme prévu, les délinquants du bahut des rebelles avaient accepté pour venger l'affront qui leur avait été fait.  
Après tout, le démon osait prétendre que des élèves de seconde pouvaient leur tenir tête. Uniquement de seconde. Ce foutu blond ne participerait même pas au match.

Derrière un mur, Rui souriait imperceptiblement.

*****

Assis sur le banc, Hiruma entretenait une de ses mitraillettes avec soin. De l'autre côté du terrain, le leader des Chameleons observait à peine le match, confortablement installé le siège d'en face avec sa manager.  
A dire vrai, les deux quaterbacks se regardaient discrètement, complices. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait fait plier le démon à ses caprices. Et ils comptaient sur les Devil Bats pour achever le travail.

Malgré les joueurs véhéments de Zokugaku, et les remontrances que Rui avait dû faire envers son équipe, le lycée Deimon avait gagné –encore. Le blond lui dit de relire cette lettre avec un petit sourire entendu, comme quoi ses joueurs avaient dû rater un passage.  
En effet, écrit en tout petit au bas de la feuille, une clause stipulait qu'en cas de défaite, l'équipe des Chameleons et l'ensemble du lycée se plieraient à ses exigences, pour une durée indéterminée.  
Rui feint d'éclater de rage, de menacer le Commandant des Enfers, épaulés par ses joueurs. L'affrontement était aussi inégal que la dernière fois et les délinquants capitulèrent, à nouveau.

Le lézard sourit. Ni vu, ni connu.

*****

Une fois rentré chez lui, Hiruma s'affala sur un fauteuil, las.

« J'ai fais ça pour toi, fuckin' lézard, on te pointera plus du doigt dans les couloirs du bahut. T'as intérêt à te montrer reconnaissant maintenant. »

Rui sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de son compagnon, arborant un sourire narquois.

« Et comment dois-je te remercier, « maître » ?  
- Comme ça, pour commencer. »

Il vola au brun un baiser féroce, la main appuyée derrière sa nuque.  
Mmh. C'était bien le seul qui avait réussi à lui imposer sa volonté, en fait. Depuis quand cédait-il aux lubies des autres ? Bah. Hiruma l'aimait assez pour faire des exceptions.

Mais ça il ne le dirait jamais.

* * *

**Voilààààà fini... pour de bon... vraiment fini...  
****NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAON  
****Snif snif...**

Bisous à toutes et à tous et encore merci!


End file.
